dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante
Dante is a recurring antagonist in the story Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. A former human currently a ghost, he is considered a living-dead creature. He is the member of the Wings of Desires, that was tamed and later turned into a ally by Riley Achilles who used his prophet powers to calm down the vengeful spirit. He is one of the two members of the Wings of Desires who holds the title: "Abnormality of Desires" due to being one of the two abnormal creatures on the team. Appearance Dante is a young looking boy with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing red eyes (that were originally brown) that are arched in a way that naturally makes him look emotionless and is usually seen with a emotionless expression on his face. Dante usually wears a royal prince type clothing that dates back to 18th Century Britain. It consists of a black button up shirt with gold accents and gold lining running through it with black pants and matching black shoes. He has a extremely skinny build with little no no muscle mass. When Dante gets angry or enraged (which is very rarely) his face gets older and you can see fangs shoot forth from his mouth. Personality Dante is described as a genius in logic and problems, but has difficulty understanding emotions or behavior, relying on Riley to tell him what to do, how to understand emotions, and how to behave. He also rarely shows any emotions on his face and, despite being a genius he speaks in a way where he makes pauses at random moments between words and speaks from a 3rd person perspective. Dante is usually emotionless, very rarely conveying any actual emotions. He shows extreme loyalty to Riley Achilles and a distrust of Levi Mammon and seeks to have Riley to himself, always trying to push NIklaus and the others away when they get close to Riley. It is shown that when Riley isn't in the same room as him, Dante goes into a catatonic state until he returns. Dante has a interest in games, where he usually is seen playing a type of hand held game whenever he is by Riley's side. Dante also has a addiction to sweets with Isabella stating that it's the only thing he eats (due to being a ghost, he doesn't even need food to survive). Azazel states that Dante is neither good nor evil, he's just a neutral being due to him being a ghost that is over 2 centuries old, his old personality has eroded away, replaced by a emotionless shell of who he was. It wasn't until Riley used his prophet powers to tame Dante that Dante became able to even feel any emotions again, which is why he grows close to Riley, being the first person he sees after being "reborn". History Not much is known about Dante's past, other than the fact that he was from a wealth and important family that were all killed by a serial killer. After his death, his spirit lived on and he became a ghost and due to his anger and resentment became a vengeful spirit haunting the former estate of his parents. Whenever people moved into the estate, he would torture and scare the children with some parents having to send their kids to mental asylums. Dante would work like this: he would appear in his normal form and ask the children to play a game, the children would agree and Dante would began to scare the kids at night by leaving dead animals lying around the manor (mostly things like birds and cats), pollute the water in the household, illusions of monsters, make noises and scare the residents at the house. When the kids would finally say they didn't want to play anymore and asked Dante to stop, Dante would grow angry which causes him to transform a adult with fangs and use his shadows to traumatize the children. Dante continued this for almost two centuries until the Wings of Desires finally decided to see this spirit for themselves, Riley Achilles then confronted him and used his powers to tame Dante and made him a member of their team. Powers & Abilities How powerful a ghost is when fighting against other ghosts is determined by their age. Since Dante is over 2 centuries old, younger ghosts are generally weaker than Dante. But ghosts that are older than Dante (for example a 3 century old ghost) is much stronger than him. Being the ghost of a child who possessed a sacred gear he still retains his sacred gear due to it linking to his soul. Being a Ghost, Dante has all the normal powers of a ghost such as: Electrical Negation: Being able to disrupt electrical appliances and ultimate turn them off. Dante is also capable of negating electrical attacks. Phasing: Dante is capable of phasing through walls. Invisibility: Dante is capable of making himself invisible Teleportation: Dante is capable of appearing at one place from another. Telekinesis: Dante is capable of manipulating objects and other weaker creatures with his mind. Temperature Manipulation: Dante is capable of making a area hot or cold but this pales in comparison to those like Dulio who control weather manipulating sacred gears or magicians who are masters at weather control. Dante is also capable of manipulating temperature in others, shown in his first fight with Akeno where he made her feel intense heat waves. Water Manipulation: Dante is capable of manipulating water, he is capable of causing water pollution and can even manipulate the demonic water created by Tsubaki. Illusion Manipulation: Dante is capable of making illusions and interfering with one's senses, he used this ability to create the illusion of monsters to scare children. Shadow Manipulation: Dante is capable of bending and manipulating shadows to his will. Equipment Shield Birth (シールドの誕生) also known as "Demon Shield Creation" is a basic defense type sacred gear that allows Dante to create numerous types of demon shields. The sacred gear takes the form of any shield the user can think of. All the shields Dante creates are shields that consume a specific element. He then is capable of adding the consumed element to his own strength. * Holy Consumer: A shield that is capable of consuming light. * Fire Consumer: A shield that is capable of consuming flames. * Wind Consumer: A shield that is capable of consuming wind. * Lightning Consumer: A shield that is capable of consuming lightning. Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth Category:Wings of Desire Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans